Silent Cries Won't Echo
by Akai Sera
Summary: A new semester brings surprises for the host club. One is Bianca Vendetta, a dangerous mafioso with one eye and a violent streak. According to Bian, Tamaki and Kyoya are targets in a deadly gang war spreading through the school. With a showdown that leaves one host comatose and an innocent caught in the crossfire, trust is broken and lies shatter the bonds of blood and friendship.


Despite the dark, thunderous storm raging outside, the Host Club of Ouran Academy was enjoying a bustling party. After the power had gone out in the middle of the day, causing afternoon classes to be delayed until the return of electricity to the main buildings, the hosts had broken out candles, flashlights, and costumes to entertain the many guests who'd arrived for the first Host Event of the semester. Tamaki had proposed they put on an impromptu play for the tens of girls (and several boys) sitting around the spacious music room the club inhabited.

Haruhi, the only hostess of the group, hadn't exactly had a great track record with acting. Since she'd been outed as a girl at the Cultural Festival, she also knew she'd be forced into whatever female role they decided on. "How about we tell ghost stories or something?" she suggested. The idea was immediately rejected by Host King Tamaki, who argued that it would be 'too scary for the delicate flowers of the host club.' While the two bickered, Hikaru snickered and looked across the crowd of students. "How about we play a game?" he offered. Kaoru knew in an instant what his brother was getting at, and nodded several times before adding, "Even the boss can't be too scared to play this new game."

Chuckling to themselves, the twins watched their guests whisper and wonder what their game could be. "How do we play?" Tamaki asked, suspicious but curious. In the dim light his pale blonde hair still had a shine to it, and Haruhi noted that he was holding his candle a bit too close to the tuft by his left ear. "Senpai... Your hair's going to catch fire," she warned, ignoring his yelp as he dropped the glass container the candle was in. Honey, who'd been standing next to him, managed to catch the candle before it touched the ground, and held it over his head triumphantly. With his stature, no one would have guessed he was the oldest of the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru ignored the miniature ordeal and responded in unison. "Well, since we've almost cured Haruhi of her fear of thunder-"

"You two, keep quiet! I'm not-" She jumped as another roll of thunder, close enough to shake the roof, sounded, and was kept from falling by a grinning Tamaki. "Almost," he echoed, helping his precious 'daughter' to her feet. As a few of the more easily impressed guests clapped at Tamaki's heroism in rescuing Haruhi from the terrors of falling to the floor on her butt, Kaoru smirked. "Well, we ask the guests to write down their worst fears on a slip of paper and drop it in a hat." At this, the host plucked a top hat Tamaki had wanted to wear from the pile of costumes on the floor of the 'stage' they'd made of recycled commoners' coffee containers. Yes, they'd actually done that. And now called it the CCCSOHC, because Commoners' Coffee Container Stage of the Ouran Host Club was too much, and they didn't want to change the name. It was Tamaki's idea...

"What then?!" Tamaki demanded, pulled so easily into the anticipation the twins had created. Jeering at the blonde, they looked at each other, then at the crowd. Kaoru announced, "We pull fears from the hat without asking who it belongs to, and then-" His twin cut in to finish the sentence with, "-we come up with a method to cure that fear! If the guest wishes, we can use that method to eradicate fear!"

"It's the opposite of scary," Kaoru added, finishing the pitch of the idea. Tamaki looked overly thoughtful for one so empty-headed, then gazed across the faces of his club's attendees. Gauging their enthusiasm at a higher level than it had been at his suggestion of a play, he sighed and conceded, "I guess we can play that game... But what's it called?" The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe just the Fear(less) Game?" Hikaru suggested, emphasizing the imagined parenthesis in the title. The blonde nodded, a hand at his chin. "I like it!" he shouted after a moment.

"Haruhi, your mission is to cut the paper slips!" he shouted, pointing at her like it was an important task to undertake. "Honey-senpai, you hand out pencils! Mori! Take care of passing the slips around!" He then turned on the twins, ordering them to collect the papers in their hat when guests had filled them out. "Kyoya, you'll be our middle man! If we get a fear we can't discern, I want you to look it up on Floogle and gather as much information as you can!" The bespectacled host shrugged and continued typing almost silently on his laptop, a half-smile tugging at the right corner of his mouth in the soft glow of the screen that reflected a neat font onto his glasses. Using an external battery, he'd have at least another four hours of computer life before needing to take a break, and that was only if the power outage endured throughout the afternoon.

_This could be interesting,_ he figured, not letting the others' tomfoolery distract him from his work. After his purchase and return of the Ootori Company to his father, Kyoya had garnered quite a reputation amongst a group of powerful businessmen who worked in politics. The problem was that the attention wasn't all positive. For the past month and a half he'd been receiving threats over calls he'd traced to payphones and emails reported as hijacked. Rather than shy away from the spotlight and hide from these obviously coercive opponents, he was focusing on maximizing the flow of donations to a candidate for Governor of a nearby prefecture who had offered him a position in his organization in exchange for the aid. With the political fundraising on his record and the perfect grades he'd been receiving while attending an online college as well as Ouran Academy, Kyoya was almost guaranteed a job in the School System after graduation. From there he could use the resources to start a campaign and get into politics himself, or pursue whatever caught his interest.

The raven-haired boy hadn't decided on a passion or career, but what he could do to ensure his success, he had done, and things were looking bright. Despite the harsh words thrown at him by those threatening Kyoya and the politician he worked with, his own father had deigned to praise him at a recent executive meeting, even explaining his acquisition of the company... For a while, Haruhi had been of interest, but upon study he'd decided to leave Tamaki and Hikaru to realize and work out their feelings. After all, she'd been a fascinating subject, but was more like his sister than Kyoya would have liked to admit had he decided to join those two in pursuit of her. _An interesting idea, love, _he mused, wondering if the hosts who'd spent so much time faking it and falling for the first girl who'd joined them could truly find it. After all, the world was full of lies, self-interest, and hatred. Blood and friendship were the only things that tied humans together, and those bonds could be shattered by the slightest hint of deceit.

While her fellow host puzzled over the idea of human emotion, Haruhi was busy cutting sheets of thick printer paper into small, even rectangles. While she worked, she too thought of the future. She'd been hoping for news of a scholarship from a law school in America, but nothing had become of her talk with an official over two weeks before. It wasn't like her to care either way, but she'd been wondering lately if she would graduate from Ouran rather than a school specialized in law. It was only after she'd sat motionless and in thought for over a minute that the short-haired hostess realized she'd finished her task. Collecting the scraps from the table, she stacked the paper slips and walked to Mori to hand them over. He took the papers silently and nodded, turning to Honey, who fanned out his collected pencils.

When the two were passing supplies to the last of the audience's second row, a flicker of light was followed by a blinding flash that faded to the fluorescent glow of the bulbs far overhead. The power outage was over, much to the chagrin of the hyped-up guests, who peered out the window at the dark sky and pouring rain. Not only did they have to return to class, as was announced over the intercom system, but some would have to cross campus in the downpour. Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were three of those students, once again having been placed in several of the same classes. As they departed for their afternoon lessons, Haruhi being dragged along by her friends after barely snatching up her bag, Tamaki heaved a long sigh. "We shall have to play that game another time~ I suppose I'll see you all after class," he called, waving as he headed out, adjusting his tie unnecessarily and striking a pose for the few girls who lingered in the club room.

Kyoya smirked and rolled his eyes, still working on the proposition he'd been typing. He'd been totally excused from first semester classes after earning all the credits but one required to graduate over the Summer, but was still pulled into attending Host Club events. Because of this, he spent the entire school day in the club room, working on his business, mapping future plans, and dealing with the influx of messages he'd been receiving since his announced involvement with the political campaign of Takeda Kuro.

Mori and Honey-senpai were cleaning up the wasted paper that had been discarded when everyone else had rushed out. As the former dropped the collected trash into the bin beside the wall, he noticed a smudge on the window behind Tamaki's grand piano. Alarmed by the red lines arching down the usually spotless glass that had been shined to clear perfection that very morning, he touched a finger to the smear and wiped. Nothing came off except for a bead of condensation, leaving Mori with the odd conclusion that it had been applied outside, and during the storm at that. Retaining his blank look, Takashi took the window lock in his left hand and flipped it up as Honey urged him to hurry in case it was someone trying to paint over the window while they were gone.

There wasn't a soul around when the window was finally opened, and the storm sent the curtains flying back into the room as rain that had been washing away the clotted stain from the window instead struck Mori, soaking him within seconds. It wasn't until Honey pointed out the motionless figure lying on the grass that Takashi peered under the sill of the window. "Takashi, there!" Whoever it was, they were definitely not conscious. Mori quickly reached over the window-sill and rolled the body over to get a look at the face. It was a girl, about high-school aged, who had a pale complexion and short black hair with awkward, lopsided bangs that hid her eyes from view. After only a moment, these observations were overshadowed by the presence of what appeared to be blood soaking her head and shoulder. Her blood-stained fingers matched the pattern swiped on the glass as well. Takashi hefted the girl up and into the room, letting Honey shut the window for him as he set her on one of the longer couches, feeling her wrist for a pulse that turned out to be surprisingly steady.

Kyoya had finally looked up from his laptop, and the second he noticed the girl lying prone on the couch his phone was in his hand. Twenty seconds later he'd summoned a nurse employed by Ootori Medical. Daichi Okami, a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair and a kind smile, soon arrived, greeting Kyoya with a bow before getting to work.

While the man did his job, the three students stood aside, unable to answer any questions about the girl's injuries or identity. "We found her outside that window," Mori explained, pointing to the now latched port of entry. It took a quarter of an hour for the nurse to clean and dress the wounds, and he administered a single injection to her arm before taking out a suturing needle. "Five stitches on the shoulder," he commented, "An assault-inflicted knife wound if I'm correct. Other than that there are only a couple of minor defensive wounds and well, she's er- missing an eye..." Honey cringed and gagged, looking away as the nurse lifted the girl's hair from her face. "It's alright, I've bandaged her. You don't have to see it. Most of the blood was from the hit to the eye, which makes me think it was rendered useless in this attack. Once she's conscious she'll be allowed to decide whether she wants the socket sutured, a false eye, or otherwise..." His work done, the nurse bowed to Kyoya. "I have to ask you to question her when she wakes. I don't want to admit her to the hospital, in case she doesn't have insurance."

"Of course," he replied, taking off his glasses to check the lenses for smudges, "I'll see to it that you get her medical information. If she turns out to be broke, I'll simply cover the medical bills. After all, I asked you to come here instead of the usual nurse. I do trust you with the lives of the club members as well, so I hope you'll keep that in mind and stay with the Ootori company?" As he left, the nurse waved and echoed Kyoya's earlier response. "Of course." Putting his glasses back on, Kyoya turned to glance at the teen sprawled across the couch. "It looks like we'll have to explain all this to Tamaki and the others... If you two like, you may head to class. I'll keep an eye on the patient while I work."

Neither Mitsukuni nor Takashi trusted Kyoya to keep an eye on anything else while work was on his mind, and the two resolved to explain their absence from class the next day. While his cousin finished cleaning up after the party, Honey hovered over the sleeping girl, asking questions of no one in particular. "I wonder if she likes cake... Should I let her hug Usa-chan? Will that...?"

Two eternal hours later, Tamaki, always the first to rush back to the club room, arrived to find Kyoya writing in his black notebook, Mori doing homework, and Honey napping over the back of the couch the girl was lying on. The smaller blonde stirred, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Tama-chan! Usa-chan and Takashi and I met a new friend! Well, we don't know her name yet or anything, but doesn't she look like she'll be nice?" Honey's shining brown eyes and excited tone clashed with the visual of the bandaged teen, and Tamaki found himself standing frozen before the 'new friend.'

"What's going on?" the self-proclaimed King asked, his head spinning. "Is Honey-senpai okay? She doesn't look 'nice' exactly." Mori looked up from his homework, nodding and slipping the papers into his schoolbag. "Sorry we got the piano and the couch wet, Tama-chan. We had to open the big window so she could come inside," Honey confessed, already having a post-nap snack. His mouth full of cake, he added, "She's only got one eye, so Nurse Okami said she could even get a glass one! Isn't that so cool?" This time Tamaki was the one to cringe, and after a moment he stuttered, "M-my piano... And- O-one eye, huh? W-what ha-happened to the oth-other one?" Honey gave a shrug, swallowing the hunk of cake he'd been chewing. "Maybe it got cut out with a knife," he suggested, grabbing his stuffed bunny from the table and standing by the couch. Honey was kneeling on the arm of the couch, Usa-chan's ears hanging down onto the girl's face, when she rolled over and pushed away the stuffed rabbit, opening her pale blue eye. "Wha-?"

"Good morning!" Honey exclaimed, causing her to jerk away and scoot over to the opposite corner of the couch. "The hell're you people?" she demanded in an unusual accent, having just noticed the other three hosts. Tamaki took the opportunity to introduce himself. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, regarded as the Prince or King of the Ouran Host Club. These are my friends, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey-senpai, also Hosts~!" He pointed to each boy at mention of his name, grinning and holding out a hand to the newly awakened girl, who ignored it and glared at him with her left eye before studying herself. "Somebody's good," she noted, yanking up the sleeve of her no longer white button-up shirt to check out the wrapping of her stitches and feeling along the bandage over her right eye socket. Then, much to Tamaki's surprise, she reached over her head and gripped the side of her hair, tugging it up and off off her head.

"A wig? Why-?" Tamaki was interrupted by the girl's sharp, "Shh!" as she ran her fingers through the even shorter, wavy crimson hair that had been beneath the black wig. "I ended up here on accident. I was looking for someone, but I only made it this far in the storm." She paused, having noticed the patch on the front of Tamaki's blue uniform while he'd been twirling around and making introductions. "So this is Ouran Academy, huh?" Tamaki and Honey both nodded, Kyoya opted to stay out of the conversation, and Mori didn't have anything to add. The one-eyed redhead sighed, scratching her cheek. "Then I'm actually in the right place... Where do I enroll?"

At Tamaki's request, the three hosts he had on hand joined him in welcoming the girl to the host club before the prince himself held out his hand again, intending to help her up. "May I ask your name, young lady?"

"Tch." She hopped up on her own, avoiding contact with the blonde completely, and pulled up the waistband of her black jeans. "I'm most likely older than you. And no you may not. I don't know you, and frankly I don't want to. Now if you'll excuse me..." He froze at the rejection of his kindness, watching her shuffle toward the door. He offered an arm and she flicked him on the side of the head, grumbling, "It's Bianca, okay? Bianca Vendetta. Now can we go sign me up for this school? I have things to take care of, Blondie." Rubbing the sore spot on his temple, Tamaki sighed, "That's fine, Miss Bianca-"

"-Just Bianca." Honey-senpai, the only one who seemed to want to tag along with the decidedly unfriendly girl, chimed, "Can I call you Bian-chan?" One glance at the loli-shota and Bianca rolled her eyes. "Call me whatever you want, I won't be seeing you again." Kyoya caught up with the three just as Haruhi and the twins were arriving, and he held out a stack of papers to Bianca. "These enrollment papers need to be filled out and signed by your legal guardian." The redhead scoffed and shook her head, snatching the papers before breezing past an out of the loop Haruhi and leaving the club room. Kyoya frowned, knowing he needed more than a name. _Back to the database, _he decided, smirking. "Tamaki, you can fill those three in on our new guest while Honey-senpai follows her, correct?"

The tall blonde nodded and turned to his fellow hosts, relaying the story he'd been told (sort of) by Honey-senpai. By the time Tamaki reached his tearful explanation of the 'probable bruise' she'd inflicted on him when he'd attempted to be hospitable, Kyoya had Bianca's extensive medical history, a copy of her Passport, and the address of a property in Italy in which she supposedly lived printed out and paper-clipped together. _That should be enough for Okami-san,_ he observed, leaning back in his chair to watch Tamaki finish his overly dramatic description of the 'r' rolling and off vowel pronunciation in the speech of girl who Kyoya now knew was part of Vendetta Purezza, a syndicate suspected of involvement in international assassinations and street wars. She probably couldn't be convicted in Japan. That meant that unless the school or a private residence was to harbor her, action would depend on the Japanese Extradition laws. Extraordinary Rendition could be a possibility if she'd been involved in terrorist crimes enough to be on radar and had information on Vendetta Purezza. Curiously enough, in her passport photo she'd worn the black wig, but with the bangs pinned aside he could see she had one green eye and one blue. So she had definitely been attacked after arriving in Japan... but he couldn't be sure whether this was the first time since the recent-looking photograph had been taken.

It was certainly more interesting reading than he'd thought it to be when he began, but he knew the Host Club would have trouble if they got involved with this girl. Kyoya looked up from the documents he'd been studying, having found the quiet disturbing. He was the only one in the room. _Those idiots are going to cause trouble anyway,_ he reasoned, _so I guess we have no choice. If we add the removal of Vendetta Purezza to that list of political actions, it greatly improves my chances of election once I'm of age... Though I don't see Vendetta giving us useful information. Perhaps if I offer the services of my faction of Ootori Medical and alter the information displayed in the international database...? _Resigned to waiting for her imminent return, knowing that the others wouldn't just let her wash her hands of their encounter, he decided to keep the information to himself. It bothered him that he was going to give false qualifications to Okami, but at least he'd hand over the medical history and birth certificate.

Besides, it was more intriguing this way. If police got their hands on the possible fugitive, he wouldn't have a chance to figure out what she wanted with Ouran Academy or why she'd been attacked on the way. As he slipped the incriminating papers into his notebook, Kyoya rearranged the ones he intended to hand over, then got to work altering coded files in the database he'd been hacking for weeks to gather intel on his political opponents. According to the information, she was worth 120 million yen after her investments and quick earnings in the thriving Italian stock market. That part he left in, knowing from research that she could access her offshore account from anywhere in the world without being traced. He erased the few notes of her connections to Purezza and a warrant that had been issued a year before, taking a peek at the file on the man listed as her father on the birth certificate he'd considered forging. There was enough conjecture and circumstantial evidence in that report to list him as a political terrorist and warrant his extradition if he too turned up in Japan.

As he altered the name on her certificate by two letters, Kyoya noticed the blank space where the mother's name should have been. Either she'd died in childbirth, or someone had already erased her existence. There was no trace of a Mrs. Vendetta in any of the systems he pulled from, and he gave up on knowing after stumbling into a firewall that threatened to expose his alterations to the base. Just as he finished the final keystrokes, a babbling group of idiots (aka the host club) returned, Honey-senpai pulling Bianca along while she grimaced and tried to find a way out of the mass of future classmates surrounding her. Haruhi broke from the group to start on the coffee for the guests they were expecting to arrive 'any minute' despite the barely calmed downpour that had soaked the students on their trip to and from the office. Tamaki put on the top hat he'd been wanting to wear, sighing, "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot," Bianca grumbled, sitting on the far corner of one of the couches and glaring out the window. Despite the wounds she'd suffered, the mafioso didn't appear to be in pain or bothered by anything more than Tamaki's antics, and Kyoya recalled the injection Okami had given her. "The painkillers kicked in?" he asked, stating the obvious in order to start a conversation. "Yeah, duh, glasses," she snapped, her heavy accent apparent. "I'd guess you speak Trentino dialect," Kyoya added, smirking as Bianca raised an eyebrow at him. "Good guess..." While she refused to engage in real conversation and allow Kyoya to bring up her syndicate and the data he'd changed, the first girls appeared in the doorway, and the redhead stared, grumbling, "Oh hell, I have to wear something like that to school here? Or can I wear a boy's uniform like the brown haired one?" She pointed at Haruhi as she asked, and Kyoya had an intruguing idea of how to get the gangster to hang around and leak information about her past.

"Yes, well... Haruhi is a member of the Host Club. Girls who join this group are allowed to wear the male uniform," he lied, knowing he could easily get an official to agree to the uniform exception. Hikaru studied Bianca for a minute, shaking his head. "She's got some muscle, but Bian's not exactly an A cup like Haruhi. I don't think we could pass her as a boy without some work." Bianca stood and sent a vertical kick at the boy's jaw, arguing, "I don't wanna pass for a boy! I just don't want to wear the puffy yellow thing!"

While those two argued over whether her uniform should match her portrayed gender, Mori and Honey took down the first wave of host requests. Tamaki meanwhile was planning something big. As a large group of guests entered the clubroom, met by the spring picnic (and of course kotatsu) theme he'd set up, the blonde took Bianca by the hand, raising it over her head and twirling her against her will. "The hell're you-"

"May I introduce our newest host, Bian-kun!" The (once again easily impressed) girls applauded, but Tamaki found himself trying to pry Bianca off as her teeth clamped down on his arm. Pulling away and spitting on the floor, she snapped, "Don't touch me again, you bastard, or I'll kill you!" The redhead wiped her mouth and stormed off again as Tamaki's hand hovered over the indent her canines had made in the sleeve of his jacket. "Momma, Bian-kun bit me!" he wailed, getting no sympathy from the astute raven-haired host. _Of course she did, _Kyoya thought, _You just ruined at least two of her sutures with that spin, you moron..._

Giving a sigh, Haruhi examined the bite her senpai had suffered, noting that 'Bian-kun' had drawn blood through the cloth. She handed Tamaki a bandaid and shooed him to the changing room before greeting two girls and a young man who'd requested her audience. "Welcome to the Host Club." She greeted her guests with a practiced smile, inviting them to sit down for coffee and a picnic at one of the seven kotatsu Tamaki had bought on 3bay.

Inside the club room, the hosts were blissfully unaware of the fight going on just off of the school grounds, the third in as many days to involve groups of teens battling it out. Three of the boys wore red bracelets signifying their group, and the other two bore the matching ear piercings and shaved hair of another gang. The taller of the pair, Hiro, charged his opponents, throwing a straight punch at the jaw of one of the members. His fist was caught with ease and countered with a knee that dug into his solar plexus. As he fell, doubling over, his partner cringed, eyeing the three fighters he alone stood against. The leader of the advantaged team stomped on the fallen boy's back and jeered at him. Hiro's partner shook his head. "Shit... We didn't even do nothin' to your guys, man..."

"I doesn't matter. If you're not with Akai House, you're an enemy, and we've gotta get rid of enemies, right?" The black-haired Akai House member gestured at his companions, and they nodded, advancing toward the obviously outmatched boy from the Sol Syndicate.

"That's right..." Three seconds later, the only one standing was the Sol Syndicate member. Three boys with red bracelets were on their backs in the grass, coughing and cringing in pain. He'd only struck one. Kami, the remaining fighter, turned to see a red haired girl in bandages standing behind him and snickering. "That's no way to fight," she remarked, messing up the younger boy's hair. "Good job under pressure. Shall we collect your friend before these idiots wake up?" Kami nodded, entranced by her dark, choking presence and thick Italian accent. She'd felled the other two Akai House guys in three seconds flat, and he had a feeling she'd helped take his opponent down as well.

Hefting Hiro up and carrying him with one arm over each of their shoulders, the two walked in the direction Kami dictated as leading to the Sol base of operations. He didn't know why, but he trusted the girl not to leak the location. He never would have been able to carry Hiro alone anyway. In the ten minute walk it took through the rain, he'd asked for a name twice with no response and was told four more times she'd drop Hiro if he kept asking. She never did, though.

When they arrived at the Sol Syndicate base, Kami waved at the lookout, and five seconds later the gate to the estate bearing the name 'Shiro' opened. As the two walked through, dragging a half-conscious and bruised Hiro along, four of the fellow members showed up to greet Kami, but they froze at the sight of the girl standing with him. "Put your hands up and name yourself," one of the senior members demanded, not trusting this stranger in their gates. The one-eyed redhead smirked and raised her hands in what would have been a gesture of peace had she not been holding a pocketknife in one of them. Wrapping her arm around the semiconscious boy she'd been carrying, she opened the blade, pressing it against the underside of his jaw. "My name is Bianca Vendetta... And I'll be giving the orders here."

[Author's Notes: (Sorry they're long, first chapter and all... Also sorry that the chapter itself is over 5000 words ^^" I couldn't find a good way to end it while giving information... )

[I actually held off on writing an Ouran fic for a long time, thinking I didn't want to join the mass of apparent fangirls throwing their characters and selves into the club. But I've been interested in writing more serious stories lately, and I felt that I should give this OC a chance outside of RP. I am centering this story around the hosts and my OC's interactions with them. That said, I don't intend for half of the club to fall for her just before she's kidnapped by Lobelia while sharks with frickin' laser beams on their heads give chase. (Dr. Evil, anyone~?)

Extradition notes: Extradition is the official process whereby one country transfers a suspected or convicted criminal to another country. Between countries, extradition is normally regulated by treaties. Where extradition is compelled by laws, such as among sub-national jurisdictions, the concept may be known more generally as rendition.

"Extraordinary rendition" is an extrajudicial procedure in which criminal suspects, generally suspected terrorists or supporters of terrorist organisations, are transferred from one country to another. The procedure differs from extradition as the purpose of the rendition is to extract information from suspects, while extradition is used to return fugitives so that they can stand trial or fulfill their sentence.

I don't mind pairings as much as I used to, and will gladly pair Haruhi with a host/character. In the manga I was a Tama/Haru fan, but this story detracts from the plot of the story after the events of the anime, so it can go any way you like. As far as Bianca goes, I expect someone reading this will want her paired with somebody at one point. (Maybe xD) As she's new to the story, slow to trust, involved in the plot, and frankly not interested, she won't exactly fall for anyone. At least, she won't show it or develop any feelings for a long while.

Rules for pair requesting:

No twincest or Tama/Kyo. (I don't think Kyoya could have feelings for a man... Perhaps a computer program, but never a man xD)

Bianca is not a lolicon. Bian/Hani is out of the question. I'd prefer if she steered clear of the twins as well. (I don't like the fanservicey attitudes and Bian would probably kill one if he treated her as Haruhi is. :/ I guess Hika/Haru or Kao/Haru are possibilities still if you guys really like them.) Any other appropriately aged guy from the anime is fair game, but I warn you she's a merciless tsundere. And as you've seen, she does bite. xP

When it comes to Haruhi, as I've stated, you can pretty much ask for any pair you like. (Again, I don't think she's a lolicon either, and even in the anime it seems to come down to Tama/Haru or Hika/Haru. Arai could make an appearance, but I'm not sure anyone wants him anywhere near Haruhi xD I also approve of Kasanoda/Haruhi, just sayin' xP Other suggestions for her are welcome as well, provided they're within the realm of reason.

As far as the leftover guys (and side females) go, go ahead and vote on straight or gay pairings you want to see them in, provided they aren't related or obviously incompatible. ;)

Oh, poor Mori wasn't mentioned in this section... I'll just say his name xP 'Takashi.']

Thanks for checking this out, and I hope to see you next chapter~! It's rated T for foul language and violence, possible character death. Please review and tell me what you think and hope to see from this fanfiction.

- Akai ]


End file.
